gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBanton
__TOC__ Chat Hey JBanton. I'm ready whenever you are ready to chat. Thanks! ( ) 17:51, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorry, I was kinda offline at the moment. Let me know when you are in chat. I'll stay here as long as possible. Wow, man, that certainly escalated quickly! LOL It thought you just were trying to insult, I apologise by being such a d*ck. Peace. Dat V8 (talk) 22:00, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Editing navboxes Hey man, sorry for not being aware of this, but how do I edit navigation boxes? Because I'd like to add the Unknown high-wing plane and the Dodo Seaplane. Hello, Yes for that, I Love the GTA Wiki, Morely, The Trivia Part. I Will try to contribute.IFarbod (talk) 09:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Dispute on the Fastest Bike Hello and firstly I want to say that there are two thing that I want to discuss with you 1.The car penumbra featuring in gta 5 has been classified as a sport car in the classification table found at the bottom which in fact is not a sport car unless upgraded and is listed as a coupe in game and even the description in the wikia says so. 2.Recently I saw a video of a youtuber who compares the characteristic of various vehicles within the class and I saw a video of him comparing the Dinka Thrust with the Shitzu Hakuchou as the Last Team Standing dlc had been out and while watching the video we can see that the thrust is actually faster than the hakuchou but the acceleration of the thrust is too less to notice and in another video when he compares both the bati 801 and hakuchou the hakuchou is comparatively faster thus making the thrus the fastes bike in the whole game albeit really hard to notice the link for the hakuchou vs thrust is given below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9JZ8nIA9mU and the link for hakuchou vs bati 801 is given below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcwltZntUPA And some might say the bati801 rr is faster but it is just a little upgraded version of the bati 801. I have even sited this issue to one of the Bureaucrat Messi1983 about this issue so can you please check it out quickly. ````ShadowPolaris Mistake Hi I am a new to wikia but me and another user Andre have seen that few of the bikes are given wrong stats or are stated wrong as they are the fastest. So yesterday Andre and I saw the stats given for many motor bikes were either wrong or misguiding for example it is stated in the wikia that the fastest bike in the HD universe is the Double T Drag when its top speed is 145 kmph and many bikes other than it cross the 200 kmph mark easily. And we are starting to doubt whether most of the stats are accurate or not. Therefore if you can check the problem as soon as possible it would be better and the problem might be rectified. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 14:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Message to all Admins A user who is been spotted using offensive responses is known to be User:RainingPain17. He is a really bad patroller, and many people are complaining in his talk pag, some call him idiot, disconnect computers and more. He is also threating me to a block and 123johnpaul is an inactive user. Please block his account. Help JB,I really need your help,this user RainingPain17 kept erasing my edits and think my edits are wrong.Could you please help me out?Thanks.841547 (talk) 09:59, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the message. I'm interested in getting the removed songs from the 10th Anniversary (and now updated Steam version) edition of 'GTA San Andreas' notated on its radio page, but I have no idea how best to mark the changes. Source cited is here , that post is in regards to the updated Steam version, but they do mention that the same songs were removed on the mobile version. I saw on other forums that the 360 version was also missing the same songs. Any help would be welcome, thanks! Wackitacki (talk) 16:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi want to talk on the chat Harleyannsalyer (talk) 20:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC)HarleyannsalyerHarleyannsalyer (talk) 20:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle manual of style I have proposed an update to the manual of style for vehicles as it was last updated prior to the release of GTA V (original version). Editors have made several changes to vehicle pages that have become the accepted norm but some of these would directly contradict the existing MoS. smurfy (coms) 00:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the response. I've finished the template for the 12 image . As I mentioned to wildbrick, it might be a bit overkill but the 5 direct-view "elevations" are what I always worked from when trying to build 3D models and to me, at least, they are more useful to demonstrate design elements than the "overview" quarter views. The only thing I am now second-guessing myself over is the spot in the gallery that I reserved for a Detail - Badging from photo image. If we can get all the badging texture files extracted, I don't really see the need for this spot. I'm tempted to suggest we add a wrecked front quarter view here to demonstrate damge modelling? Thoughts? smurfy (coms) 08:44, December 23, 2014 (UTC) No rush on the update from my perspective, I'm on holiday for the next 10 days so won't be doing any follow through until after the 5th. It's going to take some time updating all the pages and getting all the extra images ... This example is one of the most complex and it took a couple of hours to get right. This one was much easier. smurfy (coms) 11:38, December 25, 2014 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Probation Can you vote on this? Leo68 (talk) 02:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Inactive You may be elected for demotion on the Requests for Promotion page because you have not been active in the last few months. If you wish to keep your Admin rights then you need to be more active. Leo68 (talk) 23:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Demotion You are likely to get demoted to inactive Patroller due to your inactive state. You may argue your case on the Community Noticeboard, however, a majority of your votes imply you won't be able to make a turn around. Leo68 (talk) 02:07, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I have changed the admin template to the Patroller template on your user page. I also changed the protection so you can edit it yourself. Leo68 (talk) 09:31, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply It's cool. Your job is more important. You are still a patroller and I hope you'll continue to edit here even if it is a once a week or once a month thing. Messi1983 (talk) 15:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: inactive, demotion and previous discussion on Vehicle MoS Hey Jonny. Glad to see you are still around (albeit quiet). I'm still keen to get your input on my proposed updates to the Manual of Style. Obviously neither of us will be able to implement the changes now, so we'll need to enlist a new Admin or 'Crat to make them live. smurfy (coms) 01:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC) NFS11 2015-09-04 15-47-27-074.png|The final mission in NFS11 uses the same name of the final mission in gta sa Mora Hannover (talk) 13:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I don't know if your the one to deal with this. But it says the GTA Magnetics are based off the Chargers football team, this is wrong. The Magnetics are based off of the famous lowrider car club The Majestics. Google "The Majestics Car Club" you'll see Thanks